Body Guard
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Aomine works as a body guard for Kise. He is also deeply in love with him. Warning M. Aokise


He was always behind him but he was never that far away. He was always looking at his small shoulders. His kissable neck. His small scrawny body. His full and round ass. He scanned the male in front of him. Dirty thoughts always crossed his mind when he was with him and always have been since they went to middle school together. Luckily the dark sunglasses hid his stare. The male only wished he had x-Ray vision so he could see everything. He was desperate to hold him and personally rock his world.

He saw a few girls run towards his client. He pulled his client behind him and folded his arms. He pressed his back into his clients chest.

"Sorry, if you want to meet Mr Kise, you will need to got to the meet and greets. He will then like to meet you," they watched as the two girls walked away in a huff. The male just smirked at their disappointment. He didn't want girls or males near his clint aka his crush. It was easy to get closer to him as he worked for him.

"Aomine! I like meeting the fans! Stop doing that! I have told you more that once!" Aomine pouted then pushed Kise towards the car that Aomine owned. It was a black range rover with tinted windows at the backseats and the main screen. In the car was a large brown Doberman that sat at the wheel. She she saw the two males she began ferociously wagged her tail. Aomine placed Kise in the back seat as he kept checking if anyone was out for him. He climbed into the drivers seat while his dog greeted him. He gently pushed her to the passengers seat. Kise was behind a metal screen. It was like a fence with the holes in it.

Aomine drove through the countryside. Kise had moved out there so no fan could find him. He lived with Aomine and the Doberman. Kise was pretty sure that the dog hated him. She would always gave him dirty glares and walk away in a huff. Aomine drove into the drive. He checked the area for anyone strange.

When Aomine's dog began to growl, Aomine opened his door to allow his dog to find the intruder. Aomine immediately parked the car, halfway up the drive. He got out the car and got Kise out of the car and lead him to the secret bunker that had been built during the war. Aomine grabbed his taser gun and chased after his dog. He wasn't allowing anyone to harm his precious Kise. Especially his milky skin and golden hair.

Aomine and Talli, his dog, had been trained by the police force and were suited or anything that was legal under the law. He heard his dog growling in the house. He had radioed the policed from the Bluetooth that he had owned. He just had detain them until they came. Aomine rushed up the stairs to see his dog in Kise's room. She was baring her teeth at the intruder. Aomine had touched her head and she stood at his heels still growling.

"Good girl," he said as he saw the intruder sitting on Kise's bed with her trousers around her ankles. She had a pair of dirty pair of Kise's underwear at her mouth and was sniffing them as she played with herself.

"Under section 507, I am arresting you under the act of breaking and entering. You have right to main silent. Anything you do say will be taking as evidence in front of the court," Aomime said as he had forced the woman onto the floor and placed his handcuffs on her wrists, behind her back. He first allowed her to pull up her trousers as he walked her out of her house and sat her on the floor as he waited for the police. All they had to do was pick her up and give him a spare handcuffs. Talli was right at his heels as he walked out the house.

"Get Kise!" Talli barked then walked to the garden. Aomine watched as Talli came back with Kise behind her a few minutes later. She lead Kise into their home while Aomine waited for the police to collect the intruder.

Kise sat awkwardly beside the dog. He could tell she was still alert because the intruder was still on the premises. He clapped the dogs head as she sat beside him. She waited patiently for her master. Kise lay on the couch then Talli sat at on his lap.

* * *

><p>Aomine lay in his bed with his dog sleeping on the covers. He had headed to bed early as he has to get up early to look after Kise and check the area. He couldn't believe some bitch entered their house and masterbated on Kise's bed. He was so damn furious that he nearly let Talli attack her. Only he was allowed to do that. He loved Kise so much. After graduating from the police academy, he was so excited that his father assigned him to guard Kise. At that time Kise became a large model. Often he had to guard Kise during a underwear photoshoot. The fans became much more obsessive for his blonde hair model.<p>

Talli nudged Aomine to wake up when she smelt that Kise was at the door. Aomine groaned and climbed out of the bed. He was having such a great dream about him and Kise. They were in his dressing room and Aomine had his hand down his trousers while they made out. Aomine was only clad in his underwear that didn't hide his boner that well. When he opened the door Talli walked out the room and Kise stepped inside.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed knowing that a fan was being so indecent. Can I sleep with you?" Aomine's dark blue eyes glowed as he looked at Kise. He couldn't hold back any longer. Here was his crush asking if they could sleep together. He pulled Kise in and pressed him against the door. Kise watched as his friend and body guard stared at him hungrily.

Kise was startled when he felt Aomine's lips touch his own. Kise felt Aomine deepening the kiss by forcing his tongue into his mouth. Kise didn't know if he was enjoying it or not. Aomine's lips were chapped due to the cold weather. He had noticed since they had been working together that Aomine was gained more muscle. His biceps were much larger. He could feel them as they held him. Aomine could feel their teeth clanking together. He loved it when he felt his muscle circle around his. Kise felt Aomine's boner as he placed a leg between Kise's leg and gently knee his own penis.

"Daiki!" Kise moaned as he explored the cavern. Aomine smirked through the rough kiss and ran his hands over the blond males body. Kise was feeling numb as he did so. He felt that his knees would give out but Aomine made sure that he didn't fall. Aomine moved his lips to the crook of his neck. "I have a topless shoot tomorrow, no love bites," Aomine huffed and kissed his milky skin. He was glad that he was giving him permission to move downwards.

Aomine found Kise's perfectly erect nipples and he teased one of his buds with his fingers. Kise had never felt so good before. He felt all the blood rush to his member. He could feel it become harder with every flick and pinch of his nipples. Aomine smirked then began to lick the bud. As he swirled the bud in circles, he felt Kise's member reach his thigh.

Aomine smirked and slid his hands to his waistband of his boxers. Kise gave a light whimper as Aomine slipped his hand under his boxers and felt his balls and his penis. Aomine gave a slight squeeze on balls, he would never hurt Kise's balls or penis as he was too male. He knew the pain that could occur if someone was a bit rough with his male parts. Kise moaned when he felt the squeeze to his balls and lay his head on Aomine's shoulder. Aomine smirked and moved his fingers up the hard shaft. He felt the sweat and precum slid down the shaft. The smoothness of the skin. Aomine lowered Kise's boxer shorts and stroked his ass with one hand and played with penis with the other hand.

Aomine gasped when Kise was returning the same geasture with his penis. Aomine gave another squeeze to Kise's penis as he moaned intensely. He never would of thought Kise would return any gesture. Aomine grasped Kise's shaft and slowly pumped his hand. Kise loved the way he was feeling, he didn't know because of someone playing with his pleasure nerves or the fact it was Aomine playing with his pleasure points. Aomine grabbed Kise and threw him on the bed. His shaft just peeked out from his boxers. Aomine stripped them off him and climbed on to him. He saw the large milky penis of the man who he loved. He roughly kissed Kise pushing his head back. Kise was taken back by the rough action.

Aomine reached to his penis a gently pumped his shaft. Aomine watched as Kise broke the kiss and throw his head back even more. He could tell that he was enjoying himself too much. Aomine smirked and sped up his movements as he wanted to watch Kise's reaction.

"D-D-Daiki! I'm coming!" Aomine slid his hand to his nipples and gave a slight twist of one of them. Kise automatically cummed on his own stomach. Aomine licked his lips. He wanted more it wasn't satisfying enough. He wiped some of the cum of his chest with his two fingers. He forced Kise to open his legs. Aomine located a small hole and slipped two of his slippery fingers inside him. Kise grabbed Aomine's shoulders as he felt the small hole devour his friend's fingers.

"D-Daiki?" Aomine painted Kise's hole with his own cum. Through the whole situation Aomine hadn't said anything to him. Kise was wondering why he was so silent.

"Daiki, say something. You've been quiet," Kise managed to say through a moan. He love the feeling of Aomine's fingers inside him. It was the fact that it was Aomine doing the pleasuring that made Kise love it.

"I don't know what to say," Kise didn't believe his reason. Kise grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up to look at him in the eyes.

"I am in love with you," his golden eyes glistened through the darkness. A large blush ran across the his face. He tilted his head slightly so that he didn't look directly at the male above him. Aomine hid his face in the crook of his neck while two strong arms wrapped Kise's frame.

"I have loved you for so long," Aomine gently kissed Kise's lips and postioned himself at Kise's entrance. Kise grabbed Aomine's arms so he could ready himself. Aomine looked down to Kise and forced himself in his entrance. Aomine groaned as he pushed himself inside Kise. Kise gripped his arms a little tighter as he was slightly pushed up the bed. He saw the face on the male above him. He looked so happy and excited. Kise felt some tears roll down his cheeks. It was just the force of the pain reduced him to tears. Kise allowed his pooled eyes to look up Aomine who was concentrating on his thrusts.

Kise groaned every time he heard the slapping of skin. Aomine placed his forearms besides Kise's head as he thrusted in and out of him. Kise curled his toes as the knot in his stomach tightened.

"Daiki, faster!" Kise moaned his name. Aomine smirked down at him and sped his thrusts. Kise wrapped his arms his arms around his neck as Kise was pushed higher up the bed. Aomine placed soft kisses at his neck. He knew not to mark him for his shoot tomorrow.

"Ryota, I'm going to cum!" Kise groaned the know tightened again. Kise pulled aomine in closer to him as Aomime sped up. Kise groaned into his shoulder, then he gently bit Aomine's shoulder as he cummed and felt Aomine doing the same inside.

Aomine collapsed on top of Kise. The male underneath wrapped his arms around his body and rolled him off. Aomine was lying in his bed facing Kise.

"What does that make us now?" Kise looked over to Aomine to see that his eyes were closed.

"Nothing. I am still your body guard. Professionally and at home," Kise smirked and curled up beside him as he was exhausted from waking him early.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is my first m for a boy x boy couple. Much harder to write as it's the same gender. Too many 'he's'. I know Aomine's job is police work and not body guarding but it went well for the story. And Kise's job is a pilot.<strong>


End file.
